Flatulence
by The Shine Queen
Summary: Beans, beans, they're good for your heart. The more you eat, the more you..... Well, heh heh, on with the story. Suitable for all.


Flatulence

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Note: This is just a little bit of silliness I wrote up some months ago. For some reason I had Naraku channel up Drakken from Kim Possible.

* * *

Kanna stood there holding her mirror up for Naraku, staring off into space.

This was one of the perks of being a void demon.

There was always something in the void to preoccupy her mind while she stood here holding up this darn mirror for hours at a time.

Right now they were watching the Inu-tachi as they camped for the night.

Apparently the hanyou had done something funny because everybody had suddenly turned to look at him with wide-eyed faces only to collapse into giggles and loud laughter. Inuyasha, in turn, looked embarrassed and was blushing.

Naraku had leaned in to get a better look in the mirror when it happened.

_**BRRRAAP!**_

It was loud in the silent room, like a cherry bomb set off in the middle of the forest.

Her eyes focused on his face. She didn't say anything or show emotion, but she was like 'Hey!'

He looked back at her unrepentant. "Hn."

Kanna cut her eyes to Kagura, whose lip was curled up slightly in disgust.

Hakudoshi giggled.

Suddenly her nose twitched.

See, a lot of people forgot that Kanna was a half demon with demonic senses, such as a very sensitive nose.

She was cursing it now.

She had inhaled by accident and gotten a big whiff.

'Daaaang! That stank!

Her eyes got big and she exhaled harshly, then she turned her head to take in a deep breath of fresh air. She held it and turned back to him, face smooth. She could do this. The air would clear in a minute or so and everything would be alright.

Or so she thought.

Naraku shifted a bit, leaning slightly to one side.

_**PFFFTTT!**_

She stared at him, once again showing nothing, but the whole general feeling was one of accusation. How could he not smell that?

His eyebrow lifted. "What? Lunch is settling."

His movements had stirred up the air, bringing more of the stench her way.

The fumes were so strong Kanna's eyes started to tear, causing her to blink rapidly.

'Just what the heck did he eat for lunch? Skunk youkai?'

Hakudoshi was pinching his nose and shaking with mirth. His eyes were bright and his other hand was over his mouth, holding in his laughter. He looked like an adorable little five year old boy up to mischief.

By now Kagura had gotten hit with it. She opened her fan and discreetly began waving it back and forth.

The movement caught Naraku's eye and both of his eyebrows raised. "Oh come on! It is not- _**pbbt!-**_ that- _**pboouf!- **_bad! You three- _**brrrip!**_- are really over-" His nose scrunched up and he started to fanning the air in front of his nose. "Whew! Now _that_ one was bad!"

Kanna was desperate to out of there now and she was wracking her brain to figure out a way to escape.

Hakudoshi had the sleeves of his kimono over his nose and mouth and was rolling on the floor in hysteria.

"Kagura, give me you fan."

Kagura froze, her eyes widening. He wanted her to give up her only form of protection?

Tears were rolling down Hakudoshi's face.

"Kagura, don' t make me ask again."

She got up stiffly and walked over to him. She stood as far away as she could and extended her hand. He snatched the fan and waved it violently. "Man, those thingies, that foreign stuff I had- What was the name of them?"

"Beans." Kagura sounded choked.

"Yes, those beans really did a number on me. They were tasty, though. I had the red ones. I heard that there are many more varieties and I would like to try them all. They come from some-" He frowned and turned as he heard a choked shriek and a thump off to his left.

"Kanna?"

Kanna had finally figured out how to get away. When Naraku had said "there are many more varieties and I would like to try them all" she had choked on the air she had been holding for far too long and her poor oxygen starved brain had shut down.

Fortunately, her hair had cushioned her fall, saving her a nasty knock on the head.

Unfortunately, they were having beans for dinner.


End file.
